Computing devices today typically include a number of different components that may be used in conjunction with each other. Such computing devices may be configured to communicate capacitively with each other in several different ways. One such computing system that may utilize two different computing devices is a smart stylus device in conjunction with a touch screen device
In this computing arrangement, a user may use a hand-held stylus device having a transceiver therein capable of wireless communication with a paired device, such as a tablet computer or smart phone. When used in conjunction with each other, wireless communication between the devices may be initialized such that communication signals may be passed back and forth between the two devices. The initialization may be accomplished during a synchronization method wherein the signals to and from the stylus may be synchronized with signals to and from the touch screen. However, in certain environments, electrical noise may interfere and disrupt the synchronization process as one of the devices may misinterpret noise as being a synchronization signal from the other device.